brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Burns/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim is standing next to a stove reading a cookbook. He reaches for a pot on the stove and burns his hand. TIM: Ow! Tim rinses his burned hand under a running faucet. TIM: Stupid. Moby enters. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Burned myself. Moby reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, I burned myself on the stove yesterday. It hurts! Why do burns happen? Thanks, RogerWilco. Hey there. A burn happens when your skin is injured by heat, cold, electricity, chemicals or even radiation. Burns are really common. In fact, there are about a million burn injuries every year in the United States. Images show a fire, ice, an electrical plug, a beaker of chemicals, and the sun. Tim holds his burned hand under a faucet of running water. TIM: Most, like this thermal, or heat burn aren’t very serious. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Burns are classified into degrees depending on how bad the damage to your skin is. An image shows a graphic of the three layers of skin: the epidermis or top layer from which hair grows, the dermis or middle layer, and the subcutaneous or deep tissue. TIM: See, your skin has three layers, the epidermis, the dermis, and the subcutaneous tissue. An image shows two girls with white sunblock on their noses. The people are wearing hats and sitting at the beach. TIM: First-degree burns, like most sunburns, only affect the epidermis, the outermost layer of your skin. An image shows an example of a first-degree burn in which the top layer of skin reddens. TIM: In a first-degree burn, there’s pain, the skin reddens, and sometimes white patches called plaque occur. An image shows the same picture of the three layers of skin. The top two layers redden. TIM: Second-degree burns are more serious, and they can extend down into your dermis, the main layer of skin made of connective tissue. These hurt more, and they often blister and fill up with a clear fluid. An image shows the three layers of skin. It adds blisters to the top layer of the skin. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, it’s kind of tempting to squeeze that fluid out, but you really shouldn’t. Burns can get infected really easily. Third-degree burns are worse still. An image shows the three layers of skin. All layers char, or blacken, killing hair and cracking skin. TIM: They can be so bad that your skin actually chars, like wood in a fireplace. And thick scabs called eschars can form. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, actually, sometimes these burns don’t hurt at all. An image shows a detailed side view of the skin. It labels nerve endings and shows them being destroyed. TIM: If the burn is serious enough to destroy nerve endings, there’s nothing left in your skin to experience any pain. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, there are a few things you can do to keep yourself safe. An image shows a picture of a fire crossed out in red. TIM: First of all, don’t play with fire! An image shows a box of matches crossed out. TIM: Don’t even mess with matches unless a responsible adult is around, and follow basic rules of safety: don’t walk with a lit fire, and keep candles away from flammable materials. An image shows a lit candle crossed out, followed by a picture of pot holders, and a picture of a pot with its handle facing the back of the burner. TIM: Be sure to use potholders in the kitchen, and keep handles turned to the back of the stove so you don’t knock hot liquids off the burners. An animation of a tub full of water appears. Tim touches his fingertip to the water to test its temperature. TIM: And always check water temperature before climbing into a bath or shower. Scalds, burns caused by hot liquids or steam, are the most common burns in children and the elderly. An animation shows a patient approaching a doctor in her clinic. TIM: Remember that anything more serious than a small second-degree burn needs to be treated by medical professionals right away. An animation shows a Burn Center. An ambulance with flashing lights stops in front. TIM: In fact, really bad burns are often treated at burn centers that are especially equipped to deal with burn survivors. Bad burns are some of the most painful and destructive injuries you can get, and survivors need specialized care. So, if the burn is larger than the palm of your hand, or if there is any charring of the skin, get to a hospital right away. Tim shows a small burn on his palm. TIM: But minor burns you can treat at home. The first thing to do is stop the burning immediately, and run cool water over the burn, or put a damp cloth on the area. Tim holds his hand under running water. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, I stopped the burning by taking my hand away from the pot. Tim dries his burn with a cloth. Then he applies a brown ointment to the burn. Finally, he covers the burn with gauze and tapes it to his hand. TIM: Then, gently dry the burn and put some kind of antibiotic ointment on it. Cover the burn with a gauze bandage and tape it down, but make sure you don’t get any tape on the burn. Just keep it moist and covered and you should be fine. Tim reaches for the handle of a pot, which is setting on a burner. Steam rises above the pot. MOBY: Beep. Moby holds a potholder. TIM: Ooh, potholder. Yes! Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts